


Denial is Not Just a River in Egypt

by RileeTheRiddler



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Consensual Sex, Denial, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileeTheRiddler/pseuds/RileeTheRiddler
Summary: What if, during the Sochi Banquet, Yuuri didn’t drink quiet as much? He still challenged Yurio to a dance off, still pole danced with Chris, but he ended up seducing Viktor back to his hotel room. Basically, what if Yuuri was sober enough to consent and a wild night of passion leaves him with something he was not expecting.





	1. The Beginning

 

Denial is not just a river in Egypt

 

Viktor had never seen an omega as beautiful as Yuuri Katsuki.

From his fingertips to his toes, he was gorgeous.

His thigh and calf muscles must have been sculpted from marble; that is what Viktor would have guessed if he were just a random stranger on the street. However, at the moment, the man had a tight and solid grasp on Yuuri’s warm, flexing muscles. He felt every twitch and shudder from where the omega was pushing his hips against the silver haired gold medalist.

Viktor shuddered and leaned forward to kiss pink, pouty lips.

Yuuri’s lips were beautiful too.

The change in angle made the younger man moan around Viktor’s tongue as his hips undulated with the movement.

The sounds the young, virile omega were making would surely kill a lesser alpha.

Viktor, whose inhibitions were lowered by both alcohol and the omega’s intoxicating scent, felt as if he could die from pleasure.

He would gladly ascend into the heavens if it meant he could stay inside of Yuuri for the rest of his sweet, short life.

The omega’s hands moved up from pink scratches on shoulder blades to tugs on Viktor’s short silver hair.

Viktor’s hips stuttered as Yuuri released a high pitched keen and clutched the alpha close to him. Viktor went willingly and his face ended up buried in the younger skaters neck, right next to his scent gland.

He felt Yuuri clench and release between them. It was all too much for Viktor; the smell, sounds, sights. He was releasing into the panting omega a second later.

Too late, Viktor realized his knot had swelled up inside the omega. He had unintentionally knotted Yuuri. Viktor attempted to gently shift his hips, his arms were screaming at him from where they were holding him up and preventing him from squishing Yuuri, but the younger man whined in protest.

“Sorry,” Viktor gasped. “Sorry.” He was shaking with the effort of holding himself up after the most explosive orgasm of his life.

Yuuri seemed to notice his dilemma. He gained a mischievous gleam in his eye and before Viktor could react the omega had hooked his legs around the man and flipped them over.

They both gasped as the move shifted and pulled at Viktor’s knot inside of Yuuri.

The older man continued to gasp as he lay under Yuuri, both from exhaustion and awe.

Yuuri, beautiful, flexible, seductive Yuuri was grinding his pale hips in circles.

Viktor knew then he would never see anything as captivating as Yuuri Katsuki rolling his hips on top of his knot while staring him in the eyes.

Viktor could hear himself panting loudly as Yuuri continued his ministrations. Gradually, the omega slowed.

He looked Viktor over, seemingly pleased with the state of him, and leaned down to nuzzle the Alpha’s neck.

“My alpha,” he muttered before stilling completely. His breath evened out.

Viktor quickly realized the man had fallen asleep straddling Viktor’s knot with his nose pressed tightly to the older man’s scent gland.

Viktor was so very fucked, screwed completely out of his mind.

But, he thinks, he might be in love.

+++

Yuuri wakes up alone to a headache, fuzzy memories, and a strange soreness in his lower back.

He groans and reaches for his phone to check the time.

8:24 AM

‘Crap!’ he is supposed to meet Celestino in the lobby in fifteen minutes.

The omega rushes to stand up but immediately falls back to the bed, legs shaking and too weak to support him.

“…what?” He mutters confusedly. If feels like he overdid his leg workout, but he doesn’t remember working out his legs extensively the day before.

Suddenly. Yuuri feels something leaking between his legs.

His heart stops.

Slowly, because even though he wants to rush he doesn’t want to fall again, Yuuri stumbles his way into the bathroom.

It was only then he noticed that he was completely naked.

In the bright, white light of the hotel bathroom, Yuuri can only stare at his reflection. Bruises and hickeys absolutely litters his chest and neck. He looks like he was attacked by a bear.

Yuuri thinks he may be in shock. Distractedly, he cast his mind back to the night before, trying desperately to remember who he could have possible gone to bed with.

‘Banquet…Champagne… a pole…Viktor….dance of- wait. Viktor?!’

Abruptly, a flash of a thoroughly debauched silver haired man went through his mind.

Yuuri felt a shiver of lust travel down his spine.

Immediately following it was disbelief and pure, unadulterated denial.

“There is no way I lost my virginity to Viktor Nikiforov.” The words echo slightly in the empty hotel room.

Yuuri feels the needle like pinpricks of panic beginning to claw up his spine.

No. Yuuri did not have time for this.

He had to meet Celestino in the Lobby. He had to pack. He had to shower.

There was no time for hopeless delusions.

The skater resolutely turned away from the mirror.

Nope. It didn’t happen.

++++

One hour later, Yuuri is sitting in a taxi next to Celestino of their way to the airport when his phone chimes.

Yuuri, still firmly in the land of denial, glances down.

Viktor ❤: Yuuri! I had so much fun last night!! ❤

He drops his phone.

‘Oh god,” he thinks, ‘I had sex with Viktor Nikiforov’

The omega drops his head in his hands and leans forward, but the actions  only remind him of the pain in his lower back.

Celestino looks worried, “Yuuri?”

“I’m an idiot, I’m an idiot, I’m an idiot…..” the omega mumbles to himself as he rocks back and forth.

Just then, Yuuri has another flash of memory. This time of silver hair forming a halo around a man and a strong grip on his thighs.

‘I did not have sex with Viktor Nikiforov, I did not have sex with Viktor Nikiforov, I did not have sex with Viktor Nikiforo…’ he chants in his mind.

His phone chimes with another incoming message.

Viktor ❤: I can’t wait to see you at worlds

Yuuri lets out a wail of denial.

Celestino looks deeply concerned.

+++

Yuuri never responds to Viktor’s messages and he does his best to focus on preparing for the Japanese Nationals two weeks away while staunchly ignoring what happened in Sochi.

It doesn’t go very well for him.

He wakes up to damp boxers at least twice a week with a voice that sounds suspiciously like Viktor’s echoing in his head.

Initially, Yuuri had planned to wallow in despair over his humiliating loss and the death of his beloved Vicchan, now the omega has no choice but to work himself into the ground every day in the futile hope of driving Viktor from his thoughts and dreams.

Again, it doesn’t work very well.

The posters covering his walls probably don’t help, but Yuuri can’t bear to take them down. Especially when nothing happened and he is just being delusional.

Nothing. Happened. At. All.

“OH MY GOD YUURI! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!”

Yuuri startles so bad he almost drops the shirt he was changing into in the locker room after practice.

Phichit hurries over to Yuuri and rips his shirt out of his hands. He grabs Yuuri by the shoulders and looks his up and down.

Yuuri flushes to his roots.

“You look absolutely ravaged, man.” Phichit continues, “Are congratulations in order? Did you finally lose your V-card?” He paused. “That’s a dumb question, by the look of you, you must have torn that card to shreds and thrown it to the wind.”

“PHICHIT!” Yuuri whines while burying his face in his hands. “Stop, please.”

Phichit, because he knows Yuuri, stops. But because he is a good friend, he promises that he will get the story out of Yuuri one way or another.

The Thai skater knows Yuuri can be a stubborn asshole about somethings, but he also knows when to push and when to give Yuuri space.

+++

Celestino is ecstatic about Yuuri’s new found desire to push himself to the ground at practice. He thinks the loss at the Grand Prix Final must have motivated the skater.

Yuuri will never tell him the truth.

+++

Yuuri wins gold at the Japan Nationals at the end of December. It’s a bittersweet feeling for him. On one hand, its reassuring to know he is capable of winning, but on the other hand it reminds him of all that he has had to sacrifice to get where he is today.

Including his beloved Vicchan.

Silver place is this kid called Minami Kenjiro who stares at Yuuri as if he hung the moon and the stars. The omega is vaguely flattered, but mostly weirded out.  He stays far away from the young, starry-eyed beta.

+++

January passes in a blur of bruises and wet dreams for Yuuri.

He practices so much he can now consistently land a quad salchow.

Celestino works the jump into his free skate, despite Yuuri’s protests.

Viktor goes on to win Russian Nationals and the European Championship.

Before the Japanese omega knows it, February is beginning and with it, the Four Continents.

+++

Celestino, Yuuri, and Phichit all board a red eye flight bound for Seoul, South Korea.

Yuuri is an anxious mess but Phichit is as bubbly as ever.  The Thai skater pushes his cheek against the older omega’s and poses them for a selfie.

“Say cheese!”

Yuuri, too used to Phichit’s antics, relaxes slightly and finally allows himself to smile at his best friend.

The Thai skater, always one to skirt the boundaries, ends up posting a slightly suggestive photo with a slightly suggestive caption before they board the plane for a thirteen hour non-stop flight.

Yuuri remains blissfully unaware.

+++

Halfway across the world, four time world champion Viktor Nikiforov scowls at his phone while on a ten minute break during morning practice.

He knows its petty of him. Yuuri never even responded to his text. The alpha only has his memories to remember the beautiful omega by.

Well, memories and the few dozen photos from the banquet. And then the dozen or so more he took before he left Yuuri asleep in the bed so he could catch his flight home.

Still, it pisses Viktor off. This Thai skater probably knows everything about Viktor’s beautiful omega.

Viktor huffs. His photos are lovely, especially the one he snapped in the early morning with the light gently illuminating his beautiful omega’s collar bones and the slowly darkening hickeys littered across his chest. Every time Viktor looks at the picture he gets the urge to bite at Yuuri’s exposed nipples. In the picture, it is already swollen and red from where Viktor had done just that the night before.

His favorite picture is one he took before he got up. In it, Yuuri lies across his chest fast asleep, content, and covered in the evidence of their lovemaking. Viktor had had the absolute pleasure of marking Yuuri as his.

While the alpha would love to post either of those pictures, and show the world just who Yuuri belongs too, he knows it’s now the best idea. Even if his wants nothing more than to show the stupid Thai skater how thoroughly he ravished the omega and how he would never be able to satisfy Yuuri like Viktor did.

Instead, he picks a selfie from the banquet. In it, Yuuri is flushed from exertion as he presses a chaste kiss to a blushing Viktor’s cheek.

Viktor thinks this is the only picture he has where Yuuri is fully clothed. Even then, his tie is missing and the first few button of his shirt are undone, offering a tantalizing view of the virile omega’s chest.

The silver haired world champion knows he shouldn’t. He knows Yuuri might think he is obsessive or creepy or whatever. But, he does it anyway.

He posts the picture on Instagram with an entirely innocent caption wishing the omega good luck at the Four Continents. Tags Yuuri.

He hopes the picture speaks for itself.

+++

“YUUUUUURRRRIIIII!!!!!!” Phichit yells from behind him while they wait in line for customs at the airport in Seoul. The Japanese omega peer blearily over his shoulder at his best friend, immediately suspicious at the beta’s gleeful tone.

“You didn’t tell me you had made friends with Viktor Nikiforov.”

Yuuri instantly gives himself away by flushing and stammering out a denial. “What?” he yelps. “I’m not!”

The frantic denials and arm waving only make Phichit smirk.

“Oh, really?” he asks with a sly look that puts Yuuri on edge.

“Really!” Yuuri promises, after all they aren’t friends, they don’t even know each other. Viktor only knows his name in his fantasies. Yuuri has denied the truth for so long that he firmly believes what he is saying. Him and Viktor have never, and will probably never meet. Period.

“Then how did he get this picture? You both seem pretty friendly to me.” With a dramatic flourish, the Thai skater thrusts his phone in the omega’s face.

Yuuri felt all the color rush to his face. He felt dizzy.

Phichit was jumping up and down in glee.

“Oh my god Yuuri! What happened in Sochi?”

Yuuri could only whimper in response.

+++

Phichit eventually drags the truth out of Yuuri.

To say he was impressed would be an understatement.

“Yuuri, you slut,” he teased, “I always knew you had it in you! Remember that one frat party?”

“Phichit, stop.” The omega begged.

“It seems you left quiet the impression if Viktor is still thinking about you.” Phichit has one fist clenched and a proud gleam in his eye.

“I didn’t!” Yuuri yelped. “He’s just wishing me luck, being polite!”

Phichit raised an incredulous eyebrow. “There is nothing polite about that picture Katsuki. Except for maybe where your lips are.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, for good measure.

Yuuri felt like he was going to die from embarrassment.

+++

Later, after Phichit has pumped him full of confidence and then gone to bed, Yuuri pulls up the text messages from all those weeks ago.

He’s agonized over a response for months.

In the end, he sends a simple “Thanks” and then buries his face in his pillow.

His phone chimes with a notification less than a minute later.

Viktor ❤: Good luck tomorrow, I’ll be watching!  

Yuuri can feel his face burning. There is a part of him that wants to find a dark closet, hide, and never emerge.

There is a bigger part of him that is viciously pleased.

Viktor Nikiforov is going to be watching him.

Yuuri will skate so good his idol won’t be able to take his eyes off him.

+++

The next morning all of Yuuri’s confidence is gone. He has the worst case of heartburn he’s ever had in his life, his nipples are sore to the touch, and to top it all off there is a pimple the size of Mt. Fuji on his left cheek.

He checks his calendar. His cycle shouldn’t be starting for another two weeks. But now that he thinks about it, Yuuri can’t actually remember his last cycle.

‘Huh, weird.’ He thinks and then shrugs it off. He has never had a normal cycle anyway.

Phichit most likely has some concealer he can use anyway.

It’s probably just the stress.

It’s nothing he isn’t used too.

+++

Yuuri ends up winning silver at the Four Continents. Phichit comes in fourth, missing the podium by a fraction.

They return, triumphant, to Detroit.

Viktor had texted him an enthusiastic congratulation after the results came in, but Yuuri hasn’t responded yet.

He wants to, but he has no idea what to say.

He wants Viktor to know how much he inspires Yuuri. He doesn’t want a cheap relationship with the man. But he is scared that if Viktor gets to know him he would realize how unworthy Yuuri really is.

Most of all, he is terrified Viktor only wants him for sex.

Just the thought makes him blush.

It is Phichit who finally talks some sense into him. “You’ll never know if you don’t try,” is one of the things said. The Thai skater also held him down and tickled him until he relented and promised to text the silver haired man.

He has agonized over what to say.

It’s nearing one am before he sends his message. Ominously, there is no response.

+++

Yuuri ❤ : hi

Viktor was ecstatic to wake up to a text from his beautiful and talented omega.

Unfortunately, he has no time to respond. He is late for practice and Yakov is blowing up his phone.

Viktor never used to be late, but since he me Yuuri in December at the GPF banquet, he frequently stays up late watching videos of the omega skater’s routine and interviews. He also has an account of some of the skater’s fan pages.

It’s not stalking. That’s what he tells himself.

On his run to the rink, Viktor contemplates how to respond. He doesn’t want to scare his future omega off after all. But he does want to convey his intentions and feeling. Yuuri is a touch skittish from what the fan sites say, that’s probably why he ignored Viktor for all those months.

+++

Yuuri is having an awful day.

First, he has heartburn again. He’s bloated. His shirt feels like barbed wire against his nipples and he’s fallen twice on simple jumps.

He feels like crying.

Worst of all, Viktor still hasn’t texted him back.

Yuuri knows he is being unfair. Viktor doesn’t have to reply right away. He’s a busy person. Yuuri can’t help but feel his idol is giving him a taste of his own medicine by making him wait.

After all, Yuuri waited months after Sochi before replying to Viktor.

Finally, Phichit makes him turn his phone off so he can focus on practice. It doesn’t help.

+++

When he gets home, he delays turning on his phone for as long as possible. He showers, cooks dinner, vacuums, and then he can put it off no longer.

Immediately, his phone chimes several times in quick succession. His heart stops before he realizes only two of the notifications are from Viktor. He doesn’t know if that disappoints or relieves him.

Viktor ❤: Yuuri! I’m so happy you texted me!

Viktor ❤: how are you?

Yuuri blushes. It feels surreal. His idol is texting him.

Inconveniently.  His memory choses that moment to bring up an image of a flushed and sweaty silver haired man looming above him with a firm grasp on his thighs.

Yuuri furiously shakes his head.

Nope. Didn’t happen.

‘you know it did.’

Nope. Impossible. He’s delusional.

Ten minutes later and the omega gathers the courage to respond.

He is getting better at this whole texting back thing.

+++

Two weeks before worlds Yuuri gets sick, really sick.

It’s not sudden, he has been feeling off for weeks, since before the Four Continents even, and it’s only gotten worse.

Phichit wants him to go to the doctor, as does Celestino, but Yuuri hesitate. Its most likely just a cold or the flu. 

Plus, Viktor has been very good at distracting him. They text constantly now. It’s only been two weeks but he can no longer image his life without Viktor in it. Actually, Viktor has always been in his life in some form or another.

Yuuri has always loved Viktor, but the man is on his way to being in love with Viktor.

Hearing how much the man detest off brand shoes, loves strawberry jam, and adores running in the morning with Makkachin has added depth to the man.

Yuuri no longer sees him as an untouchable idol. He is a real person. A real person Yuuri probably had sex with (if the hickeys, memories, and suggestive texts are anything to go by).

He’s gotten a little better at acknowledging it.

Just last night, Viktor face timed him for the first time and Yuuri still can’t get the image of blue eyes and a heart shaped smile out of his mind. Not to mention the absolutely sinful V-neck that Viktor was wearing as pajamas.

Yuuri has spent the whole call stuttering and blushing, Viktor had given him a strange look at first. But by the end of the call, he looked as if he had solved some sort of mystery.

When Yuuri takes to the ice during morning practice, with nausea swirling in his gut, it’s Viktor’s smile he thinks of.

Even so, he barely makes it off the ice before he his throwing up in the nearest trash can.

Not his best, but he is probably fine.

Celestino send him home any way.

Yuuri doesn’t argue much.

+++

The next morning, Yuuri can barely get out of bed. He feels like he is dying.

Phichit bundles him into a coat and drags him to the campus clinic. Yuuri is half delirious and doesn’t protest.

He feels sluggish and heavy. Every step is a herculean effort.

Unbeknownst to Yuuri and Phichit, an intrepid communications student snaps a picture of the campus celebrities. Less than twelve hours later the photo is splashed across all of Yuuri’s fan sites and a few gossip sites are speculating on his health.

+++

“Mr. Katsuki, you have a viral infection. It’s fairly common at this type of year.  Sadly, you were especially vulnerable due to your condition.”

“My condition?” the skater parrots.

“Your pregnancy,” the nurse helpfully clarifies.

“What.” He stares at her blankly.

+++

In retrospect, Yuuri thinks its incredible obvious and he feels stupid for not realizing it.

Yeah, his cycle is irregular but it’s been almost three months. He never feels nausea or heartburn, he can typically stomach anything, he got that from his dad. He hasn’t had sore nipples since puberty (and that one morning after he woke up alone in Sochi).

Plus, he has been so tired and sore lately. It’s unlike him.

So yeah, It’s obvious now but Yuuri is pretty good at denial. He had been rather desperately in denial about Viktor for the longest time after all.

He supposed there is no room for denial now.

Yuuri feels numb, like he is on a cloud. In shock, probably.

In the back of his mind he doesn’t feel all that surprised.

He wonders how Viktor is going to react.

+++

Later, the young omega thinks about his family and has a panic attack. Phichit is in class so Yuuri is alone in their apartment.

He thinks of how disappointed they will be in him.

Minako will tell him how he has ruined his whole career.

She would be right; he’s ruined everything.

All his life he has worked to skate on the same ice as Viktor, to get where he is, and now just as he is about to reach the top, it all comes crashing down around his ears.

His family has sacrificed so much for him, so he could skate and follow his dreams.

It’s like he is throwing that sacrifice back in their face now.

Yuuri has tears and snot streaming down his face, he hyperventilates.

He passes out.

+++

Phichit find him on the floor when he gets back from class. He panics as he tries to wake him. Yuuri comes to easily, embarrassed about fainting. He doesn’t let Phichit take him to the hospital, just to his bed.

He fends off Phichit’s fretting and sleeps for twelve hours.

+++

Viktor is frantic with worry. Yuuri hasn’t been answering his calls or texts. Yuuri looked awful in the picture of him going around online, where he is walking supported by his Thai roommate.

The alpha is nearly overcome with the need to make sure his omega is okay, especially with Worlds two weeks away.

He knows how important the competition is to the man.

Viktor can’t help but fear the worst. Wild thoughts run through his head, ranging from a concussion to a terminal illness.

He can’t stand not knowing. He tries calling Yuuri one more time, he waits anxiously for the call to connect.

It does, thank god. But it’s not Yuuri. Its Phichit, the roommate and best friend.

Viktor is just relieved to have someone to tell him what’s going on.

“Viktor?” Phichit inquires.

“Yes, it’s me. Is Yuuri around?” he asks, even though he is calling Yuuri’s call phone so it should be obvious.

“He’s asleep.”

“Oh.”

“Look, Yuuri is pretty sick right now so he probably won’t talk to you for a few days.”

Viktor can’t help but blurt out, “is he okay?”

He hears Phichit sigh, “He will be. It’s a viral infection. He just got it particularly bad due to a preexisting condition.”

“Condition? What condition?” Vaguely, Viktor knows a little about Yuuri’s anxiety from offhand mentions. But he doesn’t think that’s what Phichit is talking about.

“Look I don’t know what he wants me to tell you, so you are going to have to ask him.”

Viktor can tell Phichit is stressed and ready to hang up. He thanks him for the information and lets him go.

What is he supposed to do now?

Viktor supposed he just must wait for Yuuri to reach out to him.

In the meantime, he will drive himself crazy with worry and search Wed MD for a wonky internet diagnosis based on second hand information.

Maybe he should just go practice more at the rink.

+++

 


	2. The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri deals with the situation. Kind of.   
> Not really.   
> He mostly ignores it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys all commented and said such nice things. It inspired me to write this super fast! Thank you all so much <3

****

**Chapter Two: The Middle**

When Yuuri wakes up from his twelve-hour nap, he checks his phone and immediately sees five missed calls and numerous texts from Viktor. He is stricken with a sense of panic. How did the alpha found out? Did someone tell him? Does everyone know now? Does everyone hate him now? He will never be able to skate again.

These thoughts circle around the omega’s head and he groans before burying his face back into his pillows. Deep breathes, he tells himself. Phichit’s voice floats though his head, “Don’t assume the worse, my Sinnamon roll. Take a breath and calm down. Then call me.”

Okay, Yuuri thought while digging for his phone that was lost somewhere in the covers, let’s call Phichit.

The phone only rings once before his best friend answers. “Yuuri, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Phichit,” Yuuri whines, “Where are you?” That wasn’t what he wanted to ask. His omega was keening for company. Phichit was a beta, but he was his best friend and Yuuri wanted him here now.

“I’m at the rink practicing. Do you need me to come home?” The Thai skater sounded worried and it just made Yuuri feel worse. He didn’t want to interrupt the beta’s practice.

“…No,” he mumbled.

There was silence on the other end for a moment. “I’ll be there in 20 minutes.” A click.

Yuuri stared at his phone for a minute after the beta hung up. He was so lucky to have a friend like Phichit.

+++

              It takes closer to 30 minutes for the Thai skater to get home, but he brings pizza so Yuuri isn’t too mad.

              They are cuddle up on the couch eating the pineapple and ham thin crust pizza. Phichit’s hamsters are on his knees and a soft blanket covers them all.

              It’s quiet for a moment, the closeness satisfying Yuuri’s inner omega.

              “What are you going to do?” Phichit asks softly.

              Yuuri frowns. “About worlds? I don’t know. There is less than two weeks until competition. I can still probably compete….” He trails off.

Phichit levels a flat look at him. “No. About the baby.”

              Yuuri stiffened. He was trying not to think about that.

“There are options, you know.” The dark-skinned boy continued. “The campus clinic has resources. You don’t have to keep it. But you can. It’s entirely up to you, Yuuri.”

              “I have to think about it.” He finally muttered.

              Phichit nodded and thankfully changed the subject. Kind of. “So how far along do you think you are?”

              “Phichit…” Yuuri whined. He just wanted to ignore it.

              “Let’s see..” The beta contined as if Yuuri hadn’t said anything. “The Grand Prix Final was December 10th, its March 15th now. So..” he trailed off while counting on his fingers. “Just over three months.” The beta sounded shocked. Then he frowned. “Yuuri stand up.”

              “No.” Yuuri refused. He knows what Phichit wants. He refuses.

              “Yuuri.”

              “No,” The refusal was a bit wobbly this time.

              “Yuuri we can do this the easy way or the hard way.” The beta did not sound amused.

              Yuuri huffed. “Fine!” He growled. The omega shoved the blankets off of him, making sure to shower Phichit in pizza crumbs as he did. The beta rolled his eyes but stood up as well. He stalked toward to omega and lifted his shirt. Yuuri stiffened.

              “I knew it!” He exclaimed. “You have a bump!”

              Yuuri averted his eyes. “…”

              “Are you telling me you didn’t even suspect you were pregnant?” The beta sound incredulous.

              The omega was silent. He had thought he was just getting fat again. Despite the sore nipples, heartburn, late cycle, acne, and tight pants.

              In hindsight, he probably should have figure it out sooner. Unconsciously, he feels like he probably knew. But Yuuri had never been good at accepting things he didn’t want to hear.

              The silence dragged on too long. Yuuri finally looked at the beta with tears in his eyes, “I don’t know.” He whimpered.

              Phichit softened. “Oh, Yuuri.” He engulfed the omega in a hug. “It’s going to be okay.”

              Yuuri sobbed into his shoulder.

+++

              Yuuri feels better after talking with Phichit. As he always does. But still, he doesn’t know what to do with Viktor.

              He should tell him. Yuuri knows it’s the right thing to do.

              Just then his phone vibrates with an incoming text. He knows its from Viktor without looking. He checks anyway.

Viktor <3 : Hope you are feeling better Yuuri!!! <3

              Yuuri feels his eyes water again. Viktor is such a good alpha, worrying about him like that. Viktor should only ever worry about Yuuri, the omega thinks. Yuuri would be the best omega he could ask for.

              But then doubt and fears start to creep back in. Yuuri doesn’t know what to do.

              He glances down at his phone. He replies.

Yuuri: I am. It was just a viral infection.  

              He will tell Viktor. Later. Maybe.

              For now, he just won’t think about it.

+++

              The next day, Phichit and Yuuri go to the rink to practice. Phichit has the omega promise to not do jumps. Yuuri agrees, he knows he isn’t in the right frame of mind to land a jump anyway. He will probably just skate figures for a couple hours.

              In the locker room, the omega struggles trying to put on his ice skating pants. The zipper strains but he ignores it. It’s been straining for a while. They probably shrunk in the wash. No other reason.

              The conversation he just had with his roommate is mercilessly shoved to the back of his mind.

+++

              Celestino comes up to Yuuri about an hour after he started skating aimlessly around the rink, Phichit is practicing his jump in one corner and Yuuri is trying to stay out of the way.

“Yuuri!” He exclaimed. “I am glad to see you are feeling better. Just a bug, was it?”

The omega stops and stares at his coach. He can feel his eyes watering again. Damn hormones.

Celestino suddenly looks panicked. “Yuuri?” He hesitantly questions.

His coach’s soft tone pushes Yuuri over the edge and tears start to leak out of his eyes. He brings his arm up to wipe them away with his sleeve, but it doesn’t really help because they keep coming. Celestino starts flailing, waving his arms back and forth.

              Phichit skates over to the crying omega and the Italian coach looks hopelessly relieved. ” I’ll just... leave you to it?”

Yuuri can tell he has made his coach uncomfortable and that just makes him feel worse. The tears come harder.

The coach adds a commanding, “Come see me later,” before hurrying off.

Phichit chuckles, “Poor Celestino. Look how panicked he is, Yuuri!” The Thai skater laughs harder. Yuuri lets out a watery chuckle of his own. Celestino really did look silly with his flailing.

 +++

              Once Yuuri calms down, Phichit leads him into Celestino’s office.

              “You have to tell him,” is what he says.

              Yuuri knows what he should do, but that doesn’t mean he wants to. The take a seat in the two chairs in front of the man’s crowded desk. On the shelf behind the desk, Yuuri can see the dusty trophies and medals from the man’s glory days. Sometimes, Yuuri forgets how lucky he was to score a coach as talented and understanding as Celestino. Looking at his coach’s worried face, Yuuri hopes that understanding continues.

“Are you okay, Yuuri?” The man asks, voice kind and low. The omerga whines. He doesn’t want to tell him. He throws a helpless look at Phichit. Luckily, the beta knows him well. Phichit puts his hands on Yuuri’s knees in reassurance and opens his mouth to speak.

“Yuuri is three months pregnant.”

Celestino looks shocked. His gaze moves from Phichit to Yuuri to the beta’s hand on the omega’s knee. “Oh.” He says. Then, “I mean I suspected but I didn’t know you two were… together.”

A beat of silence.

Phichit burst out laughing at the expression on his coach’s face. He almost wants to egg him on, but one look at Yuuri’s face reels him in. This is no laughing matter.

“Haha, no coach. It is not my baby. Not that I would mind, who wouldn’t want Yuuri as their cute little omega?” The Thai skater says as he throws an arm around the Japanese skater’s shoulder.

Celestino looks relieved, then immediately worried again. “Three months, you say? So you are keeping the child?”

Yuuri hesitates. He will be 4 months pregnant by the time Worlds gets here. He can’t skate four months pregnant at the level that would let him medal, without potentially injuring the baby. Yuuri didn’t think he could live with himself if he hurt Viktor’s baby. Not to mention his inner omega all but snarling at him at the mere thought of harm to the child. It was a miracle nothing had happened at the Four Continents in February.

Just then, Yuuri realized that he was thinking as if his decision had already been made. Oh, he thought, I guess I am keeping it, it’s Viktor’s child after all.

              “Yes.” He vocalized, voice wobbly but final. “I’m keeping it.”

              Celestino stared him in the eyes, testing his resolve. Finally, his coach sighed. “I am disappointed. You were doing so well this season. You could’ve medaled at worlds.”

              Yuuri looked down, ashamed. “But...” His coach continued. “I understand. Some things are more important than the ice.”

              Yuuri didn’t know about all that…but he knew it would be a crime to deny the world of Viktor’s child.

              “I will put in the paperwork to pull you from Worlds. We can talk more later about your future. I want you to know that I am here for you Yuuri.” He coach said.

              The omega nodded, “I know.” He stood up, Phichit not far behind. “Thank you, Coach.”

              “Take care of yourself, Yuuri.”

+++

              Yuuri feels lost after his conversation with Celestino. He has been skating his whole life. He suddenly has so much free time on his hands.

              He doesn’t know what to do with himself. He is in his second year of his master’s program at the University of Michigan. In May, he will graduate.

              He wants to go home. He misses his family. He hasn’t seen them in so long. He needs his mom, his big sister, and Minako. Even if they hate him for getting pregnant and ruining his future, he still needs them.

              He wants to just get on a plane and fly home right now, despite it being the middle of the semester.

              That urge isn’t an unfamiliar one, it’s one he has been fighting since he first moved to the states, young, alone, ambitious, and barely speaking English.

              He cuddles Phichit’s hamsters on the couch, missing Vicchan and his family. Five years is too long.

+++

              “Yuuuuurrrri!! I miss you! How are you?” Viktor is so happy to see his omega’s face. Well, technically not _his omega_ , not yet anyway. He has been so worried these past couple weeks, Yuuri has not answered his calls and his text have been evasive and succinct.

              Still, Viktor did not give up. He called every day at the same time. Hope springs eternal and all.

              “Viktor, I miss you too.” Yuuri does seem relieved to see him. It warms Viktor’s heart. He can’t help but notice the dark bags underneath the omega’s eyes though, and it worries him.

              “Are you still sick, Yuuri? You don’t look too good.”

              The omega chuckled, but it sounded weak to Viktor’s ears. “I’m fine. The infection is gone.” The omega paused. “I have some bad news.”

              Viktor’s heart nearly stopped. Bad news? Oh no, Worlds was in just a couple of day, what kind of bad news could have Yuuri looking that despondent?

              “Yuuri?” He questioned.

              The omega took a deep breath, “I won’t be a worlds.”

              Viktor could feel his world crashing own around him. He wasn’t going to get to see his omega at worlds? It been all that keep him motivated these past four tortuously slow months. He was so excited to smell his omega’s sweet scent again. Oh no, he though, what if Yuuri is so sick or dying or he broke his legs and he will never walk again?

              “What?!” The alpha exclaimed. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

              On the small screen of his phone, Viktor could see that Yuuri was biting his lip, obviously struggling with what to tell Viktor. The alpha hated that Yuuri felt the need to keep this from him.

              “I Just can’t. Health reasons.” was the unsatisfactory response the omega finally settled on.

              Viktor was crushed. He thought Yuuri and him were finally getting somewhere. But obviously, the omega still didn’t trust him. Viktor didn’t know what else he could do. He wanted to be there for Yuuri, no matter what, and he didn’t know how to get the younger man to believe him.

              He took a deep breath. Yuuri was struggling with whatever the issue was, he didn’t need Viktor making it worse. He released the breath in an explosive sigh.

              “Okay.” He conceded, knowing better than to push. Yuuri was skittish at the best of times. “You can tell me if you want, okay? I will be here for you no matter what.”

              The alpha stared intently at the omega’s face while he said his piece, he wanted the Japanese skater to understand that he meant every world. Yuuri was quiet for a minute, then he whispered a quiet, “okay.”

              They talk for another hour, Yuuri explaining how he is going to finish up his master’s degree, Viktor telling him how impressed he is that Yuuri is so educated and so talented on the ice, and then watching Yuuri blush. Yuuri also told Viktor about how he is flying home to Japan after graduation, and Viktor remember that during the banquet in Sochi, Yuuri had invited the alpha to his family’s bed and breakfast.

              Viktor remembers that he doesn’t have any plans for two or three months after Worlds. After Yuuri hangs up, Victor feels a mischievous grin stretch across his lips. Well, he did need to relax. And if he can see Yuuri at the same time? All the better.

+++

              Worlds is on April 5th and Phichit and Yuuri stream it live on their laptops while curled up in Yuuri’s bed. Yuuri is sad he isn’t there, but the warmth next to him and the little life in his stomach soothes the ache a bit. Seeing Viktor’s gorgeous routine and watching the man ascend the podium soothed the ache a bit more.

              He texts the man a congratulations after the ceremony, and while he doesn’t receive a reply until morning, he goes to sleep with a smile on his face.

+++

              One month later Yuuri is walking across the stage and accepting his degree from the dean of his school. He is beyond proud. University was not easy. He can hear Phichit and Celestino cheering for him in the crowd and the smile on his face is bright. As he descends from the stage, his hand caresses his belly, the bump is growing bigger by the week but the loose robes he wears hides it.

              He only wishes his family and Viktor could be here to see him.

+++

              Phichit cries on the way to the airport in the back of and Uber, he cries while Yuuri checks into his flights, and he cries when they arrive at the security gate where they will have to separate for who knows how long.

              “Yuuri, I am going to miss you so much what will I do it’s going to be so lonely..” The young beta’s words begin to blur together and Yuuri can feel tears in his eyes as well. Last night, they had cuddled in Yuuri’s bed and stayed up until four in the morning just talking. Phichit has been a constant in his life for so long, Yuuri isn’t entirely sure what he is going to do without him.

“One last selfie?” The beta asks.

              Yuuri smiles. “Of course.” He knows Phichit sometimes post pictures with him in it, but he is pretty unaware how much, or how often. Social Media isn’t really his thing.

              They hug one last time, tears in both of their eyes, before Yuuri turns to go through security, waving at Phichit as he does.

              Half an hour later, Yuuri is sitting on the plane back to japan as it loads full of people. It is cramped and smells off, but he is smiling. He can’t wait to get back home.

+++

              The moment Viktor see Phichit’s Instagram post of him seeing Yuuri off at the airport, he books a ticket to Japan.

              Sadly, Yakov has roped him into helping out at a ice skating camp for the next week. But he is off to Japan the second it is over.

              Just over seven days and he will see his lovely omega once again. He feels like his life isn’t complete without the younger man in his arms.

              He knows it crazy, they’ve only been together once. But they talk and text so much that Viktor feels like he knows more about the omega than he does himself.

              He can’t wait to hold him in his arms again.

+++

              Yuuri’s plane lands. He fights his way out of the crowded airport and on to a crowded train. Two hours to Hasetsu and then he is disembarking. He glances around the station and immediately notices the poster. Of him. Posters of him looking graceful and elegant surrounded by sakura blossoms. Yuuri definetly doesn’t remember having that picture taken.

              It’s chilly, and the omega is glad he had the foresight to bundle up into several layers. It also had the bonus of hiding his nearly six-month pregnant belly. Barely. He did look quiet fat, in his opinion.

              “Yuuuuurrrri!!” A lovely voice chimed. Yuuri knew that voice. He hurried to it and watch as his old Ballet sensei unfurled a welcoming banner with a graceful twirl.

              Yuuri let out a joyful laugh, “Minako-sensei!”

+++

              Yuuri is ecstatic to be home. So ecstatic in fact, that he forgets that he is six months pregnant. Minako watches him with shrewd eyes on the way home. But she doesn’t pounce until after Yuuri has greeted his mother. Then she viciously tears his coat from his body.

              “Minako!” Yuuri calls out, scandalized.

              “We will get you back in shape in no time….” Her exuberant statement trails off as Yuuri stands there holding his stomach.

              Yuuri’s mother, Hiroko, squeals. “Oh my, Yuuri!  A baby! Dear, come look!” she called out to her husband.

              Minako still looked dumbstruck. Mari, Yuuri’s sister, poked her head out from a side room, and her eyes widened as well. Then, a teasing smirk grew on her face, “Oh, I know you and that Thai skater had something going on.”

              “Mari!” Yuuri called out again, still scandalized. “No!” He exclaimed.

              Toshiya, Yuuri’s father, pokes his head out as well. “A baby? Ohohoho,” he chuckled once he saw Yuuri, “Got a little rowdy, did you son?”

              “Daaaaadd,” The omega whined, completely done with his family. Despite himself, he could feel a smile growing on his face. His family still loved him, he doesn’t know how he could have ever thought otherwise.

              Yuuri gets hugs from everyone. He missed his family.

+++

              One week later, and Yuuri has settled in. He is helping out at the onsen as much as he can. Minako-sensei has demanded he help her out at her dance studio, so three days a week Yuuri will don a leotard and help her with her ten to twelve year olds.  He loves it. Plus, the ballet is helping him stay active and flexible. It certainly alleviates some of his pent up energy.

              On Friday, Yuuri is on his way home, leotard covered by a coat. He enters through the front door and exchanges his shoes for some slippers. It’s as he is taking off his jacket, revealing the prominent baby bump that a choked off splutter catches his attention.

              He looks up and startled silver catches his eyes. His heart speeds up.

              “Viktor?”

+++

              Viktor thinks he must be dreaming at first. There he is, his beautiful, lovely omega. Just like he remembers him.

              Only, not quite. The omega is frozen, jacket half off and revealing what Viktor is pretty sure is a baby bump. He is not an expert but he thinks he certainly would have noticed if Yuuri had a stomach that large that night in Sochi.

              “…Yuuri?” Viktor lets out a startled question. Then reality hits and his dream turns into a night mare. He knows suddenly, that the damn Thai skater has touched his Yuuri. That the baby in Yuuri’s belly belongs to that stupid, smug, little beta who is no match for Viktor’s Alpha. Viktor is blinded by the green fires of jealousy.

              Then, Yuuri finishes taking off his jacket and step forward. He reaches out toward the alpha and Viktor is hit by his scent.

              Oh, he thinks, That’s my scent? Yuuri smells like me?

Viktor finds his gaze locked on Yuuri’s belly. He knows, suddenly, with startling clarity, that the baby inside of Yuuri is his. Scent doesn’t lie after all.

Viktor feels faint.

He should probably sit down.

+++

              Yuuri watches Viktor’s face pale. Then he reaches out to the alpha as he starts swaying. “Viktor?” he calls out again, but he doesn’t think the alpha hears him.

              Out of nowhere, the alpha’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he faints.

“Viktor!” Yuuri shouts in alarms. He frantically runs over to the man, wondering what happened and if the alpha is sick. It is only as he tried to bend down and his stomach gets in the way that he remembers his current state.

Yuuri flushes. Right, pregnant, he thinks.

The omega guesses that would be enough to shock any alpha.

Still, he supposes, that doesn’t really explain what the alpha is doing here.

Yuuri’s dad enters the rooms, “I thought I heard a commotion.” He says as he crouches by his son and the downed alpha. “Is this your Alpha?” he asks.

Yuuri nods.

“I guess you didn’t tell him, either?”

Yuuri sheepishly shrugs.

Toshiya laughs. “That’s my little Yuuri.” He pauses. “I guess not so little now?”

Yuuri scowls at him.

+++


	3. Chapter 3: The Middle, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. It means a lot and I appreciate you guys. Let me know If you want to see a scene and I will try and fit it in. 
> 
> Thank you to Bullsfish and PhanTDM for inspiring the scene with Yuuri and his belly.

Chapter 3: The Middle, Part Two

Yuuri hovers outside of the guest room where Toshiya had left Viktor after hoisting him over his shoulder like a sack of rice and carrying him from the lobby.

The omega had been suitably impressed by his father’s strength. He sometime forgot that his dad was such a strong and capable alpha. Yuuri vaguely wondered if Viktor could hoist a grown man over his shoulder that easily.

              The omega’s subsequent fantasizing over his alpha’s strength served a dual purpose. It distracted him from panicking over the silver haired man’s arrival and filled the air with irresistible pheromones.

              Viktor caught the faintest whiff of Yuuri’s delicious scent and was out of bed in a heartbeat.

              Yuuri, still distracted by thought of Viktor without a shirt on and flexing his muscles in his fantasy, did not notice.

+++

              Viktor took a moment to stare at the beautiful and lovely and wonderful omega.

              _His_ omega.

              He had never expected this. He had thought maybe Yuuri had broken his legs or had to get a knee replacement or maybe was dying of cancer and didn’t want to make Viktor miserable by telling him the truth, but he never thought Yuuri would be pregnant.

              Viktor did the math in his head. Sochi was in December, it is almost June now. So Yuuri was 6 or so months pregnant. Viktor was going to be a father in 3 months.

              That concept did not seem real to the man. Him? A father? Yeah, right. But now here he was with a pregnant omega and omgwhatwashegoingtodoohnohewasn’tready….

              While Viktor was internally freaking out, Yuuri absentmindedly moved his hand toward his extended belly and began stroking the taunt flesh.

              Viktor snapped back to reality and his gaze narrowed in like a laser toward the belly and hand.

              Yuuri was a beautiful, sexy, amazing, omega. Viktor would love to gently shove him against the wall and drop to his knees and replace the omega’s hand with his mouth. He would take such good care of his lovely omega and their pup. He would provide for them always and if Yuuri thought about another Alpha ever, then Viktor would show him with his body why the only alpha Yuuri needed was Viktor. Viktor was all Yuuri should ever need.

+++

              Meanwhile, Yuuri had finally snapped out of his fantasy and noticed the staring Alpha. He was as handsome as Yuuri remembered. But his gaze was locked on Yuuri and it was kind of freaking him out. What was he looking at so intently like that? Was is the zit on his cheek? Yuuri couldn’t help the fact that he was breaking out, it was all these damn hormones. The damn alpha had no right to be staring at his zit when he was the reason it was there in the first place.

“What are you looking at?” Yuuri snapped, irritated at the presumed judgment. He forgot to be panicked in that moment, irritation trumping reason.

Viktor dazedly responded, “Our pup.”

Yuuri looked down. Oh, well the alpha could be staring at his belly he supposed. Then the words registered and Yuuri felt himself blush happily. Viktor thought of the pup as _theirs_. He wanted it.

“…”

Or maybe he was just staring at his belly because it was so huge. Yuuri felt the happy glow fade. His thoughts darkened and his eyebrows furrowed. Viktor must be staring at his stomach because of the size of it. There is no way he was just looking at their pup. Viktor probably thought he was fat.

Yuuri looked up to the still dazed alpha, his gaze was still fixed on the Japanese skater’s belly. No, Yuuri scowled and thought, Viktor definitely thought he was fat.

“Stop staring! I know I am fat. I don’t need your reminder.” Yuuri finally snapped.

Viktor’s gaze traveled up Yuuri’s body, toward his face, and he said, “You are beautiful when you are round with our pup, no matter how big you are.”

_What_. Yuuri thought. _No matter how big he was?_ Yuuri could feel his face color, this time in anger. How dare that presumptuous alpha indicate that he was big. Yuuri was pregnant! He couldn’t help it. AND it was all stupid Viktor’s fault in the first place. Yuuri wanted to pounce of the smug face of his alpha, and not in the good way. He wanted to use his fingernails and claw his face off and the see who he calls fat then. How dare he?!

+++

              Viktor stepped back as a low growl started to sound in the small hallway. The hairs on his arm were starting to stand on end. His instincts were screaming at him to start groveling, that he had fucked up, and he needed to fix it right now.

              The world champion was so confused. He had never been in this situation before. He didn’t know what to do.

              Tentatively, against his instincts, he reached out toward his omega, “Yuuri?” he called.

Only to snatch his hand back when the omega snarled at him and lunged for his hand, teeth bared.

              Viktor jumped back against the wall, heart beating faster than he could ever recall. He could only watch helplessly as his sweet omega transformed into a fiery demon and turned on his heel and swept from the hall as gracefully as he could manage with his huge belly in the way.

              Viktor was dazed and confused. He felt like he had the first time he tried a quad and the momentum gave him whiplash.

He was also unbelievably turned on by his omega’s ferocity.

_Was it something I said?_  Viktor wondered.

+++

              Mari Katsuki, Yuuri’s older sister, found him standing confused in the hallway a few minutes later. She merely laughed at the dumbstruck expression on his face.

“You talked to Yuuri, I assume?” She teased.

Viktor swallowed. “I think so? I mean, not really. He seemed angry?” he trailed off.

Mari laughed again, “Yeah, Yuuri is a bit sensitive we’ve noticed. Ever since he came home it has been like living with a tropical storm. Fine one minute and raging the next.”

“But he has never been like that with me before? What if he hates me now?” The alpha whined towards his omega’s sister.

She rolled her eyes, “Trust me, you are Viktor Nikiforov. He doesn’t hate you.”

Viktor didn’t know about all that. He knew Yuuri was a fan of his work, he could see it in the way the younger male skater performed, but he didn’t know what that had to do with impregnating someone. “Is Yuuri mad about the pup?” he asked.

“Hmm,” she hummed, “No. I think he doesn’t really know what to think. But that’s something you have to talk to him about. Now, come with me, I will introduce you to mom and dad.”

Viktor could only follow the other alpha down the hallway.

+++

Hiroko Katsuki remind Viktor of Yuuri so much it was scary. Maybe not the demon Yuuri he had just met or the sexy Yuuri from the banquet, but the sweet, everyday Yuuri. She had immediately sat him at the table and placed a bowl of something steaming in front of him, all the while babbling about how happy she was too meet him and how excited she was for the baby and she hoped the pup wasn’t anything like Yuuri had been as a child. Viktor tried to absorb as much information as possible, but Hiroko’s English wasn’t the best and Viktor only understood every other word.

At some point, Yuuri’s father Toshiya had sat across from him at the table. He had an open newspaper hiding his face and occasionally would let out a derisive scoff, intrigued hum, or a comment in Japanese directed towards his wife.

Viktor was a bit intimidated. Mari had disappeared as soon as she dropped him off in the kitchen, Viktor wished she had stayed. The female alpha was less intimidating and the silver haired man felt like he could take her. He did not know if could handle the combined might of the older Katsuki couple.

Finally, Hiroko sat down at the table next to her husband. Taking that as a sign, Toshiya folded his newspaper and set it aside. Suddenly, Viktor was the object of two pairs of intense stares from the parents of his impregnated omega. His technically unmated, pregnant omega.

He barely repressed a shudder.

“So, Viktor,” Toshiya began, “You thought it would be a good idea to knock our Yuuri up, did you?”

Viktor began to sweat. What did he even say to that?

“Umm… it was an accident, Mr. Katsuki?” Viktor inwardly cringed. Why did he make that sound like a question? It honestly was an accident.

“Really.” The older male leveled a flat look at the five-time world champion.

Viktor tried to firm his resolve. “Yes. After the Grand Prix Final at Sochi during the banquet, Yuuri and I may have had a bit too much to drink... and then, you know.” Viktor trailed off, they had two children. They obviously knew, he didn’t have to go into details.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Hiroko let out a full belly laugh. “Ahh, Yuuri,” she said fondly. “He really is just like you, honey.”

Toshiya scowled and said something in Japanese to his wife. She just laughed it off then turned toward Viktor. “You know Viktor, that story sounds just like how Mari was conceived. Katsuki men are quite wild when alcohol is involved.”

Viktor flushed. He knew that quiet well, thank you very much. They memory of Yuuri wrapped around a stripper pole has haunted his dreams for months. The warmth of his body against his own while they tangoed and then later the warmth of his body completely encasing his….

“Anyway,” Toshiya cleared his throat and brought Viktor back to reality. Viktor, if possible, flushed more. “What are your intentions towards our son?”

Viktor let out a relieved breath, that was a question he could easily answer. “I intend to court Yuuri and care for our pup. I want to be there for both of them. I have gotten to know Yuuri over the past few months and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He is amazing.”

Toshiya and Hiroko gazed at Viktor intensely, measuring his worth. Viktor sat straight in his seat and met the couples gaze head on. He was serious. He did not intend to let Yuuri escape from his clutches. But the approval of the omega’s parents was something that would make everything much easier.

“We will be keeping an eye on you, Viktor.” Toshiya finally said.  Hiroko nodded in agreement.

“Now,” the mother said gently. “Why don’t you tell us a bit more about yourself?”

Viktor shrunk a bit in his chair. That wasn’t so much a suggestion as it was a command. He hoped Yuuri would come rescue him soon.

+++

              Yuuri had stormed off back to Minako’s studio after leaving Viktor. It took him an hour of restlessly going through several old routines before he calmed enough to go back home. It also took him that long to realize he had just yelled at Viktor, the five-time world champion and father of his pup.

              He needed to apologize before the man left, no doubt scared off by Yuuri and his messy emotions.

              Yuuri felt like crying. He didn’t want to alpha to leave. He wanted him to stay forever and take care of their pup with him.

              Reluctantly, he headed back home. It was almost dark now, but Yuuri had walked these streets since he was a child. They hadn’t changed much in the years he had been away. 

              When he got home, he heard voices in the kitchen. He shrugged of his jacket and shoes and made his way over.

              When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Viktor laughing at the table with Mari and his mom. Yuuri felt a smile grow on his face, his alpha was getting along with his family.

              Viktor spotted him then. He jumped up and made his way towards the omega. “Yuuri,” he said breathlessly.

              “Hi, Viktor,” Yuuri hesitantly smiled at the man. “Would you like to go on a walk with me?”

Viktor smiled a beaming heart shaped smile, “I would love too.”

Yuuri felt his heart calm a bit, maybe things would be okay after all.  Then Mari spoke up, “Aww, but Yuuri we were just getting to the goof part.”

              Yuuri’s heart stopped. “What…What were you telling him, Mari?”

              She grinned, wicked. “Oh, nothing much. Just about that time with the boy from junior high and that time at the park with the sake and when you cried over the…”

              Yuuri interrupted her before she could go on, frantically turning to Viktor and waving his arms, “Lies,” he exclaimed. “All Lies! Don’t believe a word any of them say.”

              Viktor chuckled, “Aww Yuuri, don’t be shy. It’s okay. We all have embarrassing childhood memories.”

              Mari chuckled, “Childhood? That last one was yesterday.”

              Yuuri flushed and he could feel the blush traveling over his entire body. He grabbed Viktor’s hand and pulled him out of the room. The alpha followed willingly, thoroughly distracted by the soft hand encasing his own.

              The laughter of the two women followed them out of the door.

+++

              The two walk silently for a few minutes before either break the silence.

Viktor say, “Yuuri I am so happy to see you again, I missed you so much. Talking on the phone just wasn’t the same.”

              Yuuri flushed. “I missed you too,” he mumbled. A pause, then, “I am sorry for yelling at you earlier.”

              Viktor laughed it off, “It’s okay, Mama told me that it was normal.”

              “Mama?”

              The alpha hummed, “Yeah, Hiroko.”

              “Oh.”

              They walked side by side for another few minutes before they came upon the beach. Yuuri led Viktor down to a big rock a few meters from the lapping waves and took a seat. The alpha sat next to him, closer than necessary, without a moment’s hesitation. They sat looking at the waves for a bit.

              “Yuuri, what do you want me to be to you?”

              The omega turned his head toward Viktor. “What?” he asked, confused.

“Do you want me to be your alpha? A friend? A brother figure? Your pups father? Tell me. I can be anything you want me to be.”

              Yuuri could feel his eyes feeling with tears. He liked Viktor, he thought he might even love him and he didn’t want the man to pretend to be something he wasn’t.

              Treacherously, a few tears escaped his eyes. “No, Viktor. None of that.”

              “Just talk me Yuuri. I only want to make you happy.” He reached to put an arm around the smaller male but Yuuri shrugged him off.

              “Just be you!” the omega nearly shouted. Wetly, he continued, “I like Viktor for Viktor, so please don’t change.”

“Oh Yuuri,” the alpha murmured. Gently he scooped the pregnant omega in to his lap and became to rock him. Slowly, Yuuri’s tears dried.

“Stupid alpha,” he grumbled.

Viktor huffed a laugh into his hair. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Yuuri consoled. “You can’t help it.”

The alpha just laughed again and hugged the Japanese skater closer to his body.

+++

The next day, Viktor calls his coach and tells him that he will spend the season in Japan. Then he hangs up. Immediately, his phone rings. He switches it to silent. He will have to explain the situation to Yakov soon, but he doesn’t really know how yet.

Oh well, he can do it later.

+++

              Yuuri is cocooned in his warm blankets, drowsily waking up. There is a knock on his door. “Yuuri? Can I come in?”

 Yuuri knows that voice. It’s Viktor. Of course, Viktor can come in. The alpha could slide into bed next to him, wrap his arms around him from behind, and finally relieve some of the sexual tension that’s been building between them for months.

              Yuuri groggily opens his eyes and is greeted with the smiling face of Viktor beaming out from one of the many posters Yuuri has on his walls.

              A knock sounds again, “Yuuri?”

The omega bolts up and runs to his door, “Yes?” He asked through the slight crack. No way is he letting Viktor into his room to see all the posters Yuuri has of the man on the wall.

“Can I come in?” he asked.

“No.” Yuuri states stonily.

“Oh,” Viktor pauses awkwardly. “I was wondering if you would like to go on a date today?”

“A date?” the omega squeaks.

“Yes. If I am to court you properly, we must go on date! Isn’t it exciting?” Viktor seems starry eyes at the idea.

Yuuri desperately wants to say yes. “…okay.” Is what slips out.

Viktor beams. “Perfect, I will pick you up at 11. I have an entire day planned for us”

With that, Viktor flounced off back to his room and Yuuri was left staring at his very shapely backside. The view did not help with his morning problem.

Yuuri shut his door and sat on his bed, still a bit shell-shocked from the sudden change in his daily plans. Then he began to panic. What in the world was he going to wear? Nothing fit him anymore?

He needed his best friend. Where was his phone? What time was it in Thailand? This was an emergency.

+++

              Phichit was ecstatic that Yuuri was finally “getting some” and had no problem directing the omega into a decent outfit. 

 

Yuuri for his part was somewhat hesitant about the outfit, but the Thai beta had never steered him wrong before. Except for that one time with the yellow lipstick, that did not compliment his skin tone at all. 

 

The omega was cuddle into a white sweater that showed off his collarbones and his long neck. A person could still obviously tell he was pregnant, and the Japanese skater had thought it a bit scandalous to show off his unblemished neck but Phichit had assured him that Viktor would appreciate it. He said it might even tempt the alpha into claiming Yuuri right then and there. 

 

Yuuri had blushed furiously at the thought but wore the sweater any way. The sweater was long enough to cover his backside, which Yuuri was a bit disappointed in because he wanted Viktor to see and appreciate his best asset. Plus, he had to wear leggings because none of his jeans fit anymore, so it was looking very good if he did say so himself. 

 

_Hmm,_  Yuuri thought, _I will have to find a way to bend over so Viktor can properly appreciate all of me._

 

With that thought in mind, Yuuri pulled out his Doc Martens to put on when he left, swiped some Chapstick on his lips, and settled at his computer to search how to best attract an alpha. He had a couple hours until Viktor came to get him anyway. 

+++

 


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited first date.  
> Yuuri is a devious lil' sex-deprived omega.  
> Viktor is thirsty.  
> Their poor child is going to be so embarrassed its entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long long wait. Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos, you guys inspired this update :)

Denial Chapter 4

At exactly eleven o’clock, Viktor knocks on Yuuri’s bedroom door. The omega hastily closes the open tabs on his computer and calls out, “just a minute.”

Yuuri takes a deep breath to center himself and reaches for his Chapstick. _Wait,_ he thinks just before he grabs it, _that one website said to use lip gloss and Phichit did give me one of his clear glosses before I left._ Decision made, Yuuri reaches for the tube of peppermint flavored clear gloss and quickly swipes it on before grabbing his shoes and moving towards the door.

Deep breaths.

+++

Viktor thinks Yuuri is absolutely delectable no matter what he is wearing. In fact, he likes it best when Yuuri is wearing nothing at all. But the alpha has to admit, he hasn’t had the chance to admire Yuuri in person as much as he wants to. Most of Viktor’s admiring has been done from pictures circulating on the internet and the stolen pictures he has on his phone. Also, the vivid and passionate memories he has from bedding Yuuri that night in Sochi.

His opportunities to admire his omega in person have been few and far between. So, he can be excused for being driven to distraction by the tantalizing glimpses of Yuuri’s collarbones.

Dear Makkachin, Viktor never realized how something so seemingly insignificant as collarbones could ruin a man before. But the sight of Yuuri’s pale, unblemished neck leading down to the junction between neck and shoulders and those delectable collarbones fills Viktor with undeniable lust and need.

He wants to bite and suck and mark that pale flesh with his teeth, lips, and tongue. Repeatedly.

He wants to bring Yuuri close to him, sweetly whispering words of endearment all the while, then just when the omega was least expecting it, he wants to bite down and claim his mate in front of everybody. He wants Yuuri to scream from the pleasure and pain of it. He wants the omega to know who he belongs to.

“Viktor?”

His omega will know no touch other than his own.

“Uhm… Viktor?”

His omega will beg for his alpha to touch him, please him, love him. Viktor will ruin the omega just like Yuuri ruined him.

“Viktor!” The alpha jolted at the call of his name.

“Yes, dear?” Yuuri was looking at him strangely now.

“…. what were you looking at?”

Uh oh. Viktor has been in this situation before. Never let it be said that the alpha was not a fast learner. “Oh nothing,” he laughed. “I was just lost in thought.” _Thoughts of how to ravish and ruin you._

“Oh, Okay?” Yuuri paused in confusion. “Are you ready now?”

“Of course, Yuuri. I have the perfect day planned for us.” Viktor grinned, heart thumping in his chest. He pushed thoughts of a flushed and panting Yuuri to the back of his mind and resolved to keep his eyes at chin level or above for the rest of the day, lest he be tempted into moving too fast.

Yuuri, his sweet little omega, blushed before a soft smile swept across his lips. “Let’s go then.”

+++

Viktor took Yuuri to get Pizza because he had read that sushi was bad for pregnant omega. Unfortunately, Viktor did not consider the differences between the pizza he was used to and Japanese pizza. At least three quarters of the menu had pizza with seafood on it. Viktor didn’t really know what kinds of fish were bad for Yuuri but he wasn’t willing to take the chance on it.

“Let’s share this one Yuuri!”

The omega glanced at the picture on the menu and raised his eyebrow. “That one? Are you sure? It has potatoes and mayonnaise on it.”

“Russians love mayonnaise!”

“Well okay… if you are sure.”

Viktor was one hundred percent not sure, but he couldn’t take the chance of the evil fish hurting his omega and pup.

“I forgot how different Pizza is in Japan. In America, it is covered in cheese and greasy meat with way too much bread.”

“Really? How long were you in America?” Viktor already knew the answer to this. He had researched his omega thoroughly of course.

“About 5 years. I took a lot of summer classes, so I never really had the chance to come home.”

“Wow, Yuuri is so brave to go so far away to follow his love of Ice skating.”

Yuuri blushed slightly at the praise. “Well, I had Phichit. I don’t know what I would have done without him.”

Viktor felt a little green with envy at the thought of the Thai skater. “You two seem close.” He commented idly.

“Phichit is my best friend.” Yuuri replied back simply.

Viktor didn’t know how to respond to that besides simply declaring that he could be Yuuri’s best friend, and the omega didn’t need the beta in his life. But, Viktor supposed, that might be too possessive at this stage in their relationship.

“It’s nice to have someone you can rely on,” is what he settles on. “Tell me more about your life in America?”

Yuuri smiles sheepishly and brings a hand up to rub at his neck. Viktor, through a herculean effort, keeps his eyes on Yuuri’s face.

“Ahh, well… college was... you know…” he stuttered and trailed off.

“Haha, I wish I did. I never went to college. In Russia, you don’t have too.”

“Really?”

“Really. The state pays for the training of high caliber athletes, and in return we are expected to focus solely on our training.”

“That’s so different. Celestino is a private coach, but Phichit and I had to apply for scholarships to help pay for him.”

Just then, the waitress came around with their pizza. “One Mayo Potato Pizza,” she said as she set it down. Faced with it, Viktor was starting to have second thoughts on his choice. He chanced a glance at Yuuri, but the omega’s face was blank as he started at the pie.

Well, Viktor was never one to back down from new experiences. He reached for a slice. As he slid it onto a plate, he spoke up again, “So, tell me more about your time in college.”

Yuuri smiled at him again. “Well, there was this one time…”

+++

Yuuri supposed he was willing to overlook his alpha’s terrible taste in food. After all, he was pretty and talented and one couldn’t have everything.

Other than the suspicious pizza, their date had gone swimmingly. Afterwards, Viktor had taken Yuuri for ice cream and the walked down the beach as they ate it and talked of their lives. Then, they had gone to the movies to watch some romantic action movie. Yuuri couldn’t recall the name of it, because Viktor had grabbed his hand once they set down and hadn’t let go for the entire film.

The omega had been too preoccupied willing his libido down than with the explosions on screen.

They were walking back to the onsen now, and Yuuri’s hormones were overflowing. Viktor had proved himself on their date as an alpha capable of caring for him, and the sight of Victors bicep’s peeking out from his t shirt had been taunting him all day.

He wanted to jump his bones. He wanted to throw him on his bed and climb him like a tree.

“I had such a wonderful time today, Yuuri.” The alpha said. Yuuri was startled to realize they were back home now, standing in front of the door that would let them in. The sun was setting now, and the orange and pink light looked brilliant against Viktor’s silver hair.

Yuuri had a choice to make.  “Me too.” He said. Then, abruptly, he reached up and dragged Viktor down towards him. He brought the alpha’s lips toward his own and kissed him for all that he was worth. And considering it was Viktor Nikiforov that he was kissing, he was worth a lot.

The alpha moaned against his lips and Yuuri’s omega purred in satisfaction. This man was going to be his Alpha, forever.

With that thought in mind, Yuuri ripped himself away and opened the door. His quickly slid off his shoes and took a step towards his room. He glanced back towards the still shell-shocked alpha standing outside and quirked an eyebrow. “Are you coming?” He challenged.  The he turned back and sauntered away, pleased to hear the alpha scrambling after him.

+++

The next morning, Viktor woke encased in the warm scent of fertile, sated omega. Yuuri was laying curled on his side next to him, curled up and cradling his enlarged stomach.

_He was beautiful._

The alpha burrowed into the warmth of his omega, nosing at the unblemished neck and pulling Yuuri’s body closer to his own. The firm belly underneath his right hand was smooth and pulled taut by the life growing within.

Viktor was closed to dozing off again when he felt a small movement underneath his hand. The nudge had his eyes snapping open and his entire body becoming stiff with anticipation.

_‘Was that…...?’_

Yuuri grumbled in complaint, at the baby or Viktor, the alpha didn’t know. He propped himself up on his elbow to properly scrutinize Yuuri’s belly, his right hand pressing firmly down on the spot he felt the little nudge.

He waited. Nothing happened. Viktor did not realize he was holding his breath until his lungs started to burn in protest. Disappointment started to fill him.

Then he felt the little nudge again and again, Twice! The world champion felt elation fill his body, this was better than the last 5 gold metals he had received all rolled into one.

He sat up properly in the bed and manhandled a still sleeping Yuuri into a more accessible position, and then he knelt between the omega’s spread legs and pushed his face right again his pregnant belly. With his ear and cheek pressed up against the womb, Viktor liked to image he could almost hear his little baby doing quad salchow in Yuuri’s belly.

He couldn’t wait for the baby to come out, so he could start teaching it how to transition into a quad from step sequence. Their pup was going to blow the ice skating world away with its skills.

+++

Yuuri was confused when he woke up. There was someone in his bed whispering nonsensical things to his belly. That was weird.

_‘Oh,’_ he realized, ‘ _Its Viktor.’_ They thought of the silver haired alpha reminded Yuuri of all the delightfully naught things they had done last night. He blushed thinking about it, then realized there was a strong alpha between his thighs whispering sweet endearment to Yuuri’s belly.

He flushed more, his thought taking a decidedly less pure path. His hormones flooded the air. The alpha at his belly stopped his murmuring to take a deep breath before placing a tender kiss at his stomach and shifting a little farther south.

“Oh,” Yuuri moaned, “Viktor?”

“Yes darling?”

“Do that again.”

“Yes, darling.”

 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... what do you want the gender to be?  
> Name ideas?


	5. Doctor's Appointment

Denial Chapter 5

It took a while for Yuuri and Viktor to leave the bedroom that morning, and even once they were situated in the kitchen with breakfast in front of them, their hands did not leave one another.

Yuuri was glowing in happiness. Viktor was here, their date had gone wonderfully, and the alpha seemed to want their pup.

That reminded him, “Viktor?”

“Yes, darling?”

“I have a doctor’s appointment today. Do you want to come?”

For some reason, Viktor paled. “Doctors? Are you sick?”

Yuuri’s brow furrowed. “No. It’s for the baby.”

If anything, Viktor paled more. “The baby’s sick?!” He squeaked.

“Haha, no Viktor,” he grinned, amused by the alpha’s concern. “It’s just a checkup. I haven’t had one here yet. My doctor in the states transferred all of my records to my doctor here, so I need to go in and make sure everything is okay.”

The alpha was still frowning, “Why wouldn’t it be okay?”

Yuuri frowned in thought, “Well, a lot can go wrong when growing a pup.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Like what?”

Yuuri hummed in thought, “From what Phichit has told me, they could have heart problems? Maybe not enough fingers or toes? I don’t really know. He just said I had to go to the doctor regularly to make sure the baby is developing properly. And if I didn’t, then he would know and hunt me down and drag me there… “Yuuri trailed off. 

“Not enough toes?” Viktor squeaked again. “Yes! Yes, I need to go with you to the doctor.”

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

“I want to!”

“Oh,” Yuuri smiled. “Alright then.” Content with his Alpha’s presence at his upcoming appointment, Yuuri focused back on his breakfast. “It’s at 3.”

+++

Viktor had returned to his room after breakfast while Yuuri headed toward Minako’s dance studio to help with the classes.

He had then spent several frantic minutes furiously searching the internet for any and all pregnancy related issues for both bearer and pup. He had been struck nearly speechless by what Yuuri had told him at breakfast. The alpha realized that for all his talk and posturing, he knew nothing about pregnancies.

Phichit, that encroaching beta, knew more than Viktor did and that was absolutely unacceptable.

Viktor needed to prove that he was a capable alpha. He would be the best mate Yuuri could ask for. He would prove that Yuuri did not need Phichit, the beta was unnecessary to Yuuri’s continued health. Viktor would go to the doctors to make sure that his pup was healthy and ensure that the beta had absolutely no reason to “hunt” Yuuri down.

Once the various tabs on his browser had finished loading, Viktor buckled down to his research, determined.

Within an hour, he was terrified and convinced his child and mate were going to die tragically in childbirth from ten different WebMD disorders.

+++

Yuuri couldn’t help but notice that Viktor was unusually quiet as they walked towards the doctor’s office. It was nice that Hasetsu was such a small town, the walk shouldn’t take more than 20 minutes. And it was such a beautiful, spring day.

Yuuri was in a good mood. It was refreshing. He had been up and down and all over the place the past few months. It was nice to just bask in the feeling of his alpha’s hand in his and the warm sun on his skin. The crashing waves from the beach and salty wind echoed around them as they walked over the bridge leading into town.

The omega found himself humming slightly as he swung Viktor’s and his intertwined hands back as forth.

Thankfully they did not have to wait long once they arrived at the clinic. Yuuri had been seeing this doctor since he hit puberty. But it had been awhile seeing as he had been abroad for the past few years.

The nurse took them back to the exam room and Yuuri, familiar with the procedure from the doctors in America, immediately move behind a screen to begin undressing.  He hated the drafty gowns they made him wear for the ultrasounds, but at least Viktor had already seen it all.

Speaking of... “Viktor? Are you alright? You’ve been quiet.”

That seemed to start to alpha out of a daze. “Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” the omega queried.

The world champion hesitated for a moment before speaking in a concerned tone, “I guess I’m just worried? From what you said this morning. I don’t want anything to be wrong with our pup.”

Yuuri smiled. “Everything has been healthy so far. I was supposed to find out what the gender is before I left Detroit. But the baby was turned wrong, so we couldn’t tell. Hopefully we can find out today.”

“Gender?” Viktor squeaked.

“Yeah,” Yuuri confirmed. “I think it be cool if it was a boy. I don’t really know what to do with a girl, you know?”

+++

Viktor was dazed and confused. He felt like a leaf drifting along a breeze over the ocean, slowly twirling towards its doom in the dark depths of the sea below.

For some reason, it hadn’t occurred to Viktor that the pup would be a boy or a girl. The same way it hadn’t occurred to him that the baby could have health problems. The pup was an abstract concept that was slowly solidifying into something that was terrifyingly real and fragile.

Just then, the door opened, and a plump greying doctor enter. “Mr. Katsuki! Long time now see,” he greeted jovially.

“Dr. Hinohara, it’s nice to see you again.” Viktor’s omega replied. “This is my Alpha, Viktor.”

Viktor blushed, that was the first time Yuuri had referred to him as his Alpha outside of the bedroom. He shook himself and stood up to shake the doctor’s hands, it wouldn’t do to make a bad impression on the man who held Viktor’s family’s life in his hand.

“Viktor Nikiforov,” He said while extended a pale hand.

“Dr. Shigeaki Hinohara. It’s nice to see young Yuuri settled down with someone, he certainly deserves it after all his hard work,” the older man cheered.

“Yuuri deserves the world,” Viktor agreed.

“Viktor!” Yuuri complained, embarrassed by the praise.  

The alpha turned away from the doctor towards his mate, “it’s true, love.” He moved towards Yuuri and grabbed his hand, “you deserve everything I can give you.” He brought his hands to his lips and kissed them.

“Viktor…” Yuuri whined.

The doctor’s laughed interrupted their moment, “It’s so nice to see young couples so in love these days!” he exclaimed. “Let’s get stated.” He shifted towards the swivel chair in the corner and then rolled towards where Yuuri sat on the examination table. “The files transfer over look okay, but I want to do my own verifications on them. You never know if someone has made a mistake. Let’s start with the ultrasound. Go ahead and lie back,” the doctor ordered.

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed. Viktor help him shift into a laying position and stood on the opposite side of the bad, so he was out of the way.

 

The doctor handed Yuuri a blanket to put over his lap and then lifted the hospital gown to reveal the omegas bulging stomach. Then he squirted a weird green gel straight onto the omega’s belly. Yuuri flinched slightly and Viktor immediately asked, “are you alright?”

Yuuri smiled, “I’m fine. I just forgot how cold the gel is.”

Dr. Hinohara laughed, “Yes, that is the most unpleasant part, isn’t it?”

Yuuri nodded.

Gradually, Viktor became aware of a weird rhythmic thudding originating out of the weird machine the doctor was using. “And there is the heartbeat.” The doctor proclaimed, “It sounds normal and strong. Now let’s see…”

Heartbeat? That was his pup’s heartbeat? Viktor’s eyes widened and his grip on Yuuri’s hand tightened.

“You don’t know the gender yet, do you Yuuri?” Dr. Hinohara inquired.

“No, the last doctor couldn’t tell. Can you tell me?” Yuuri asked.

“Are you sure you want to know? Some people like to be surprised.” The doctor teased. Viktor did not know if he was prepared for the knowledge of what their pup was, but Yuuri just scowled.

“I hate surprises.”

The doctor laughed, “Alright then. If you look here,” and he pointed to a spot on a black and white screen, “that’s a clear indication your pup is a boy.”

Viktor squinted at the blurry picture, that wasn’t a clear representation of anything. Then the words sunk in and he wiped his head from the screen to stare at his mate, “a boy?” the alpha echoed.

 Yuuri was glowing, a smile on his face that seemed to light the whole room.

“A boy,” the doctor confirmed smiling.

Yuuri looked at Viktor and beamed, “Our pup is a boy!”

Viktor’s heart felt like it was racing in overdrive. His mate was perfect, and their pup was perfect. Everything was perfect.

+++ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I've fleshed out where I'm going with this. Sorry for the erratic updates. 
> 
> Thanks for all the love and kudos and comments, it really inspires me :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Yurio is coming soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment. Also, if you want to see a scene let me know and I might work it in. Thanks :)


End file.
